Astounding Wolf-Man Vol 1 25
Elder Brood says that Gary’s friends are safe as long as they don’t interfere with the battle. Gary asks why he’s doing it and what is he worthy of. As the battle continues, Elder Brood reveals that Gary was chosen and that he was following him for years. He also reveals part of his origin as he became corrupted with power. Long ago, there were many Elder Broods and they ruled werewolves and humans alike. However, he got greedy and slayed all the elders until he remained. Under his control, men grew to hate werewolves and they were hunted down until they went into hiding. Elder Brood would remain in hiding, shamed by his ambition until he came across Gary. He observed him when they were much younger. Seeing that was a good person by his charity, devotion to Rebecca, and his fearlessness. He would follow Gary to New York and learn that he was a man of power, making him unable to be corrupted by greed. From there, he decided to turn Gary into a werewolf. A confused Gary asks why he’s doing this and Elder Brood says that the battle isn’t for them, but rather for the werewolves to see. Elder Brood goes on to say that he wants to die and that he has lived too long, hinting that he has lived for centuries. He asks that Gary give him them a chance at redemption. Elder Brood attempts to suffocate Gary and he demand that Gary fight back. Gary claws Elder Brood’s throat. Elder Brood compliments Gary for doing so. Gary argues that Elder Brood can revert back, but Elder Brood reveals that he’s too old and that doing so would kill him. Before he bleeds to death, he asks that Gary restore the werewolves to their former glory. Jacobson and his werewolves bow to Gary as he is the new Elder Brood. The group reports to the Pentagon and Gary reveals that he is now their leader. Agent Hunter would have his head reattached with his parent glad that he’s okay. Gary reveals to Cecil his plans of reforming the werewolves into something good. Mecha-Maid goes to see the Actioneers, glad to see that they aren’t vampires anymore. Cecil pulls Chloe over and shows her a sample of Zechariah’s blood. Chloe thanks her, as her powers were only temporary and it will sustain her for a while. Gary goes to Cypress Hill Cemetry to visit Rebecca’s grave, wishing Rebecca was there with them. Chloe interrupts and tells him that people are waiting for them. Chloe and Gary arrive to Jacobson, who is excited to see him. Jacobson regrets obeying the Elder and the house is now a living quarters for the werewolves. Jacobson asks what their next move is and he says “everything” with happiness. Meanwhile, a silhouette figure talks about his next move and is happy about Elder Brood’s death and Zechariah’s death too. A man bows to him and gives him a wine. The silhouette figure is revealed to Dracula. A few weeks later, Gary, Gray Wolf, and other werewolves prepare for a mission. He jump out and debuts the Wolf C.O.R.P.S. as crime fighting team. He commands them to attack the Gorggs. | Editor1_1 = Sina Grace | Writer1_1 = Robert Kirkman | Penciler1_1 = Jason Howard | Inker1_1 = Jason Howard | Colourist1_1 = Ivan Plascencia | Letterer1_1 = Rus Wooton | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * ** ** Other Characters * * *werewolf children * * ** ** ** ** Locations * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Villains: * * * * Items * * * *Katana Vehicles: *Wolf Jet | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References